dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess
Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess is the 14th episode of the 1st season of'' The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Synopsis Chomper's Star-Day gifts activate his greedy sharptooth instincts, causing an outrageous growth spurt that threatens to destroy all of Manhattan. Plot Chomper's birthday party Chomper is sleeping, it's 8:00 AM in the morning. The alarm clock goes off, causing Chomper to wake up and hit the clock. He knows that today it's his Star-Day. TBA. Birthday presents TBA Growth spurt TBA Attack of the fifteen-foot sharptooth TBA Attack of the fifty-foot sharptooth TBA Epilogue TBA Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *George Ball as Mr. Threehorn *Cam Clarke as Bron *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Jessica Walter as Old One *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose *Reba McEntire as Etta *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Al Roker as News Anchorman *Nolan North as News Chopper *Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars *Michael J. Fox as Jester Portar (Guest Appearance) *Ashy Larry as Hot Dog Guy (Guest Appearance) *Frank Welker as Chomperzilla (Stock sounds only) Songs * Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head by B.J Thomas (When Peter Parker enjoys his time in Central Park) *People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul (Remix) by James Brown (Is played during the scene in which Peter, Ruby, Ali, Loofah, Guido and Shorty struts and dances in the street.) * I Feel So Happy Trivia *This episode is a parody of the 1987 film, ''The Secret of My Success. * Don Bluth makes a quickest cameo while running away from Chomperzilla. * Subtitles are used when Chomperzilla is speaking. * TBA Cultural References King Kong (2005) *Chomper climbing the Empire State Building is like the scene where King Kong climbs it. Titanic (1997) *TBA *TBA. The Hulk (2003) *TBA. Big Hero 6 (2014) *TBA. Godzilla (1998) *Chomper creates a hole on the MetLife Building just like Godzilla did. Quotes Act 1 *'Chomper': *'Littlefoot': Happy Star-Day, Chomper! *'Peter Parker': *'Ali': Act 2 *(Peter Parker is walking on the street when he saw Chomper, trying to take a TBA from those TBA) *'NYC Kid': *'Chomper': *'NYC Kid #2': *'Chomper': *(Peter Parker runs to the alley to put his 2004 Sam Raimi Spider-Man suit on.) *'Littlefoot': *(Spider-Man comes out of the alley) *'Littlefoot': *'Spider-Man': Act 3 *'Wild Arms': Come on, sharptooth! At least shrink yourself. *'Spider-Man': Careful, Wild Arms. You'll make him even more angrier. Where's Ruby? *'Littlefoot': Sharpteeth Language Look! *'Ruby': Help! *'Jester': He's got Ruby! TBA